


You don’t have to hold my hand

by SVTstan



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVTstan/pseuds/SVTstan
Summary: Craig is confused but acting cool and Tweek is panicking - so just the usual stuff.





	You don’t have to hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there~ Sooo I haven't written anything for years now and this is the first fic that I'm posting online (in English at least), be prepared, cuz I'm rusty as heck, but enjoy anyways. If only one person reads it, it'll make my day, haha

„You know, you don’t have to hold my hand here. We’re alone.” Said Craig to the blonde next to him. They’ve been in his room since they’ve finished with their last classes. Craig was the one who suggested at the first place to play with Stripe this afternoon, but now he seemed to regret it, because Tweek was way too quiet this day, and he was acting like he was glued to the other one, not letting go of him. Naturally, it wouldn’t have bothered him, but for several days now, he had a strange feeling when the other was this close to him.

Fort he very first days, it was just annoying to pretend to be together for the town, but then he managed to get used to it – they were best friends anyways so it wasn’t a big deal until the both of the know that this isn’t a real thing. But from around the last weekend Craig wasn’t that comfortable with his fake-boyfriend anymore. He wouldn’t say that he was bothering him, not at all, it was just getting strange. Really strange. His hand felt too warm around Tweek’s, his head felt dizzy whenever the other one hugged him or just was next to him awkwardly close, like now. Craig didn’t want to admit the reason behindi t, so he decided he was just getting tired from pretending to belong to someone.

„GAH! I-I’m so sorry!” said Tweek panicked as he released Craig’s hand from his grip. „I’ve shouldn’t done that! Oh my god, are you angry? You look angry! GAH!” Craig couldn’t help but smile at his fake-boyfriend’s words.  
„I’m not mad Tweek, calm down.” Then they were sitting in silence for a good ten minutes, until Tweek’s trembling got that bad that Craig couldn’t stand any more. His cheeks were feeling way too hot from the idea what he was about to do, but he managed somehow to not get noticed.  
„Come” he said with his usual, calm voice. Tweek didn’t understand the situation and the trembling got even worse if it was possible. Then Craig let out a long sigh and hugged the other so close what souldn’t be appropriate for friends, but Craig didn’t care anymore. He didn’t want to think about any reason behind his feelings. Now he just wanted to comfort the panicked boy next to him.

 „There, calm down, it’s okay. Everithing is okay.” He sushed him while he was patting the fluffy blonde locks. Tweek was holding onto his blue t-shirt, grabbing it as it was his last hope for life. After a few second Craig felt that his shirt is getting wet because of the boy’s tears, but he was just holding him, mumbling comforting words to his ears while stroking his hair. They got lost their sense of time, were they in this position for a few minutes? Hours? They didn’t know, but it didn’t bother either of them. When Tweek’s crying has formed into a solid sniffing, Craig leaded them to his bed, so they could get more comfortable. This was some unusal, yet unexperienced thing for both of them, but Craig didn’t care as long as Tweek was okay with it. And Tweek didn’t complain.

Tweek’s usual spazzings weren’t this bad, so his fake-boyfriend was more than a bit worried. He didn’t want to hurt the other boy’s feelings, he cared about him, he wanted make sure he is okay and do everything that’s possible to achieve that, and this wasn’t something that Craig Tucker would do to anyone – at least it was like that in the past.  
When they woke up from their half-sleeping, Tweek got nervous again and got himself up to a sitting position with really pink cheeks. „Why did you not want to hold my ha-hand?” he murmured to his knees what were infront of him hugged by his arms. He didn’t even realize that he said it out loud.  
„What was it? Oh, I didn’t say that I don’t wanna, I just said you don’t have to… If you’re not comfortable with it” Tweek could only bearly hear the last part and Craig’s voice cracked a little bit, but the Tucker boy convinced himself it was just because he was still sleepy.  
„So you don’t hate me?!”  
„I’ve said that already, I don’t hate you, Tweek.” The blonde seemed to think a bit before he asked.  
„So you don’t mind holding hands?” Craig didn’t answer, but got up into a sitting position too as he turned into the same colour as Rudolf’s nose. Then he got all the courage and coolness that he had left in him and took Tweek’s hand away from the boy’s knees and linked their fingers together. He was waiting for another scream from Tweek but when he opened his eyes – which he didn’t notice he has closed – he found himself in front of a really happy ten year old boy. His hands were still trembling a bit, but just as usual, so it was a good thing. They didn’t talk, they didn’t do anything, just holding eachother’s hand with embarrasment and happiness.

And Craig thought maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to have someone by your side.


End file.
